


On the Road: with Rock Solid Panda

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Updates, band manger Raphael AU, everything is gay, world tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Raphael sat at the front of the bar with Magnus as the music cut off and the around the club dimmed.A red glow came from the back of the make shift stage and static of the microphone was heard as a tiny red head appeared on stage.“Alright Pandemonium, how we doing tonight?” The girl spoke into the mic and the crowd cheered.“Awesome, awesome” she smiled brightly at the crowd “let’s get show started” she added as a dark hair girl appeared from side line, followed by a buff blonde guy. One the other side of the stage, Magnus’ boyfriend walked on to the stage, followed by a cute wearing glasses.The five settled in front of their instrument. The blonde boy on drums, the red head on keyboard, the dark haired one on base and two other boys took center stage with guitars.





	1. How Raphael got his band

**Author's Note:**

> I barely know anything about music so bare with me! Enjoy and kudos and comments are always welcomed!

Raphael sighed and slammed the phone down, Lilly flinched in her seat and Stan looked completely unimpressed. 

“Camille, hadn’t book an opening performance” he said to his colleagues. 

“We can cancel?” Lilly weakly suggested and Raphael snorted. The DuMort music management was a small up and coming management company that had finally gotten a major contract to provide an opening act for indie rock duo, - Maia Roberts and Gretel –the Dawn Howlers.

Unfortunately, Raphael’s partner Camille Belcourt, scammed the company half of its money and fled, days before Raphael’s act was sent to go on tour.

“We don’t have the money to do that” Raphael finally responded. Raphael closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. 

He’d put so much time and effort into the company and Camille had snatched it all away.

Raphael groaned when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly fished it out and looked at the text on the screen.

Mags: I might have solved your problem, come to Pandemonium tonight. 

Raphael responded with a quick ‘I’ll be there’ and silently prayed for the best.

^

“You trust me don’t you?” Magnus said in lieu of hello and handed Raphael a glass as he walked into Magnus’ office above the club.

Raphael snorted and took a sip from his glass. Magnus glared at him before continuing with an answer. 

“You know I’ve been seeing someone?” Raphael wished he didn’t know, sharing a loft with Magnus was amazing, except now that Magnus has started to date some fresh out of college guy that was in a band. And then it hit Raphael. He could see the smirk on Magnus’ face. 

“Rock Solid Panda is playing here tonight,” Magnus said, “I thought you can just listen to t-”

“I don’t know, if the girls will agree, this band is basically unknown” Raphael was certain that his clients wouldn’t give Rock Solid Panda a chance. 

“Just stay for the show, and if you don’t like what you hear” Magnus dragged on hopefully and Raphael rolled his eyes, he guess it really wouldn’t hurt.

“Fine, I’ll give your boy toy and his band a chance”

^^  
Raphael sat at the front of the bar with Magnus as the music cut off and the around the club dimmed. 

A red glow came from the back of the make shift stage and static of the microphone was heard as a tiny red head appeared on stage. 

“Alright Pandemonium, how we doing tonight?” The girl spoke into the mic and the crowd cheered. 

“Awesome, awesome” she smiled brightly at the crowd “let’s get the show started” she added as a dark hair girl appeared from side line, followed by a buff blonde guy. One the other side of the stage, Magnus’ boyfriend walked on to the stage, followed by a cute boy wearing glasses. 

The five settled in front of their instrument. The blonde boy on drums, the red head on keyboard, the dark haired one on bass and two other boys took center stage with guitars.

Their music was upbeat and a cross between pop rock and indie rock. After listening to several sets, Raphael took a video and sent it to Maia and Gretel and Stan and Lilly. 

“Thank you for having us Pandemonium” The blonde boy hollered and whooped as the dark hair girl spoke into the microphone.

“So?” Magnus questioned as the DJ cut on his music and the band left the stage. 

“The girls agree, I’ve found their opening act” Raphael grinned and Magnus held up his glass. 

“Let’s go talk to the band”

^^

“That was incredible” Clary panted and collapsed on the leather couch beside Izzy. 

Simon was still buzzing from the excitement. This was their biggest crowd yet, and they totally smashed it. 

“Hell yeah it was” Jace bounced on the ball of his feet as he emptied another water bottle. 

Alec was quitter as he waited at the entrance of the small backstage area Magnus had set up for them. 

“Congratulations” Magnus cheered as he held up several bottles of champagne, Alec’s hand immediately wrapping around his waist.  
“Incredible show and I have someone very important here to meet you”

Simon’s mouth hung slightly open when Raphael Santiago walked into the room. “No way” he said taking in the young man that stood before him. 

Raphael Santiago was owner of one of New York City’s top up and coming management companies.  
“This is my brother and pain in the ass Raphael” Magnus introduced and this is “Clary, Isabelle, Jace and Simon” he pointed at each of the band member respectively. “and Alec you’ve met”

“Alec I’ve heard” Raphael smirked before putting on his business face “I’m here from The DuMort music management and I’d like to sigh you to be the opening act for the Dawn Howlers”

Clary gasped as Isabelle stared at Raphael wide eyed “The Dawn Howlers? Us? This isn’t rea” she shook her head.

“Maia and Gretel like what they heard” Raphael said and pointed and is phone screen where his text conversion with Maia was on screen. “It would be a nine-month world tour, I’m short on time, so I’ll need an answer by tomorrow” Raphael handed Alec his card and turned to leave. 

“Mr. Santiago please wait” Simon called and gestured for the group to huddle up. 

Raphael looked over at Magnus and hoped that his friend would offer and explanation to the groups whispering but Magnus only shrugged. 

“We’ve made our decision” Jace spoke when their huddle dispersed “how many bags can travel with?” he asked with a mischievous grin. 

Raphael stared at him in confusion before the Clary went over and hugged him “we’ll do it”.


	2. It looks better on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simon” Raphael said and leaned back in his chair, casually eyeing Simon from head to toe. “Stick around”
> 
> Isabelle wiggled her eyes brows at him as Clary giggled, the two leaving hand in hand to catch up with Alec and Jace.
> 
> “Hi, Raph” Simon said nervously when it was just the two of them in Raphael’s office. 
> 
> Raphael gestured for Simon to close the door and got up from his chair and moved to the cupboard that stood on against the back wall of the office. “Take your shirt off”

Two days after the band’s first meeting with Raphael Santiago, Simon woke up to a text from their manager.

Raphael: Photoshoot today, wear something nice.

Simon was sure he didn’t own anything Raphael would consider nice, Raphael always looked like he belonged on a runway, always looked so he went with his definition of nice. A grey V-neck t-shirt and some black skinny jeans and his favorite converse and a black hoodie.

“Who are you two mourning” Simon asked when Jace and Alec came to pick him up, both were decked out in all black. 

Jace grinned widely and pushed his hair back “the death of your fashion sense” 

Alec scoffed at Jace and Simon’s bickering and started up the car and headed to Clary’s apartment where she and Izzy were waiting. 

Simon felt ten times more underdressed now that he saw the girls. Isabelle wore dark red skinny jeans and a black crop top and like her brothers she sported a leather jacket. Clary wore a shirt that matched Isabelle’s pant and light washes jeans that were ripped and the knees and white sneakers. They all seemed so coordinated that Simon felt like the odd one out. 

Raphael’s face was blank and he looked annoyed out of his mind when the band filled into his office, half an hour later than they should be. He greeted them formally and handed out contract for them to sign. 

“This is Lilly, she’ll take you to set, Lydia, the photographer, is on her way” Raphael dismissed them to the girl with blue hair and a bright smile. 

“Simon” Raphael said and leaned back in his chair, casually eyeing Simon from head to toe. “Stick around”

Isabelle wiggled her eyes brows at him as Clary giggled, the two leaving hand in hand to catch up with Alec and Jace.

“Hi, Raph” Simon said nervously when it was just the two of them in Raphael’s office. 

Raphael gestured for Simon to close the door and got up from his chair and moved to the cupboard that stood on against the back wall of the office. “Take your shirt off”

“I-I’m sorry what?” Simon squeaked out and Raphael laughed.

“Don’t worry, you’re cute but I don’t hit on the talent” he didn’t turn to look at Simon, and Simon was thankful for that. He could feel the heat on his cheeks “I have some spare clothes in here” Raphael added as he went through whatever he had in the cupboard “I might have something that would go better with your bandmates”. Raphael pulled out a leather jacket and burgundy button down. 

“You can change in the bathroom” Raphael handed the clothes to Simon and pointed to the door off the side. 

Simon nodded and quickly left and got changed.

Raphael was on the phone when Simon returned “Dios Magnus, yes” he groaned and held up a finger at Simon and ended the call. His eyes took in Simon appearance before a small smile formed on his face. “You look nice in my clothes” Raphael nodded approvingly. 

Simon blushed and replied with a quick thank you and followed Raphael out of the office and down the hall to a small studio set up where Isabelle was getting her picture taken and the other three were lounging around and eating breakfast.

“Oh you look nice” Clary greeted when she saw Simon, she turned a bright smile to Raphael. “My mother wants to talk to you” she said to Raphael “doesn’t think you can take care of five of us” Clary shrugged and held up her phone to Raphael.

Raphael sighed and took the phone and gestured for them to carry on with the photoshoot and stepped out to take the call. Turning on his parent winning charm he answered the call “Ms. Fray, how are you?”

__

“I didn’t see you bring a change of clothes” Jace commented when they set up with their instruments for group photos. 

“I didn’t” Simon answered in between pose changes. 

“He’s wearing Raphael’s” Clary commented in a sing song voice. 

“Making a move on the boss, nice” Jace teased and Simon blushed when Lydia shushed them. 

__

Simon tapped on Raphael’s office door when they were finished with their shoot. 

“Come in” Raphael said and closed his files “everything okay, Simon?”

“Yeah, yes I just wanted to bring these back” he said and held up Raphael’s clothes that were neatly folded –thanks to Isabelle- in his hand. 

“Keep them” Raphael smirked “looks better on you than me”

__

“You’re home late” Magnus smirked from his seat on the living room couch when Raphael came home that night.

“You’re home” Raphael countered and dropped his jacket on the arm on the chair “Jocelyn Fray doesn’t think I can do my job correctly and wants to go on tour with the band, I spoke to Garroway, he doesn’t think it’s a bad idea” he added when Magnus gestured for him to explain.  
“Not exactly what I wanted to hear” Magnus sighed “I didn’t you were the clothes sharing type” he sung under his breath. 

“Is that what you and your boy toy talk about?”

“No, your love life isn’t what we g-”

“Dios, do know finish that sentence” Raphael scoffed and shook his head at the smug expression on Magnus’ face “I’m going to pack”


	3. You have me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simon” Raphael stepped forward and pressed his hand to Simon’s cheek “hey, Simon look at me” Simon’s eyes wondered the airport wildly before settling on Raphael’s face “don’t worry, you have me, I’ll help you through this”. Simon nodded and Raphael slowly removed his hand

Raphael hated many things about things about airports, the cheerful goodbyes and hidden tears from passengers and those who came to bid them farewell. However, he especially hated being stuck in the mix of busy bodies, rushing from one point to another. 

“Your friends have no concept of time” Raphael checked his watch for the millionth time since they’ve arrive at the airport. He has insisted to have the band arrive with him but they assured him that they would be there on time. Alec was the only one on time, considering the fact he had slept over the night before, and Raphael treated to drag him out of the house.

“Your band, your responsibility” Magnus smirked and held on tighter to Alec. 

His responsibility he thought, he didn’t think he’d have to babysit a group of twenty-year-old. Raphael heard them before he saw them and turned to scowl at the chaos that came with his band. “You’re late” 

“Sorry” Simon shrugged and bit his lips to hide his laughter, the others didn’t try. 

Simon looked like he walked straight out of bed, his hair a tangled mess and his clothes ruffled up, Raphael’s jacket was tucked neatly on the handled of his suitcase. 

Magnus smirked and wiggled his finger at Raphael.

Raphael rolled his eyes and picked up his suitcase and gestured for the others go ahead of him before turning back to Magnus and Alec “five minutes” he said and tapped a finger on his watch before he turned and walked off.

_

“Alexander” Magnus began and looked up at Alec “one year” he sighed sadly.

“Magnus, I’ll understand if you wouldn’t want to wait that long for someone you’ve only been with for several months” Alec’s smile was soft and sad.

Magnus shook his head and placed a finger on Alec’s lips to shush him. “Alec, what I feel for you, I haven’t felt it for anyone in a long time, and we promised to put effort into making this work, and I don’t think we should stop trying because of distance, if you wish, of course” Magnus slowly lowered his finger. 

Alec beamed and leaned down to close the small distance between their lips, Magnus happily met him halfway.

“I’m all for effort” Alec grinned, his hand tightening around Magnus’ waist.

“Let’s go before Santiago comes and drag us over there” Magnus smiled.

“five minutes isn’t up yet, let me hold you a little longer

_

“Okay six seats, pairs and someone is with me” Raphael said and held up the boarding passes. Clary and Isabelle took seats together, leaving Alec, Jace and Simon to figure the rest out for themselves. 

“Sorry buddy, I love you but I’m not dealing with” Jace waved vaguely at Simon and took two passes, handing one to Alec and kept one for himself. “Good luck” he clapped Raphael on the shoulder and walked off. 

Raphael turned to Simon, who was standing with his hand shoved deep into his pockets. “Simon, is there something you want to tell me?”

“I’m” He paused and took a deep breath “I’m not good with planes, I have this anxiety about being in the air and I, I ju-” Simon’s breathing became ridged.

“Simon” Raphael stepped forward and pressed his hand to Simon’s cheek “hey, Simon look at me” Simon’s eyes wondered the airport wildly before settling on Raphael’s face “don’t worry, you have me, I’ll help you through this”. Simon nodded and Raphael slowly removed his hand “we should get you some hot chocolate, it always helps”

Simon gripped tightly to the straps on his backpack and followed Raphael to the waiting room. Clary was on facetime with her mother while the Lightwoods did the same.

“Not calling your parents?” Raphael asked and sat beside Simon, handing him a cup of hot cocoa. 

Simon shook his head no “Mom, I can’t see her crying anymore, little boy leaving the nest and all that” Simon laughed and collected the cup “thank you”

“You’re welcome” Raphael said and excused himself to answer his phone. 

^

Simon’s hand tightens around his knee, the roaring of the plane engine set his heart racing.

“you got this” Clary mouthed from her seat across the aisle. 

Simon began to feel more nauseous when the airhost began the routine, going over the safety protocols, checking the overhead storage and making sure seat belts were secured. 

Raphael closed shade of the airplane window and turned to Simon. “You like comics, right?” he asked. 

Simon turned a confused expression “yeah, w-why?”

Raphael shrugged “my brother’s birthday is coming up, he likes comics, maybe when we get to London you can help me pick out a few”

“Yeah sure, I’d love to” Simon nodded with a small smile “what kinds does he like?”

“Marvel” Raphael said and made a face.

“W-what was that about, you don’t like comics?” Simon asked and placed a hand over his heart “I’m hurt”

“I love comics, I’m just more of a DC fan” Raphael shrugged and settled back into his seat. 

At his side, Simon looked more calm “I mean, it goes everything I stand for to pick” Simon closed his eyes and lean against the back of his chair “but I mean, if I had to pick one” 

So, they talked for hours about their favorite super heroes and music and somehow cake before Clary came up behind Simon. 

“Hey, Si” she gently squeezed his shoulder “you doing okay?” she asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m great” Simon smiled brightly and Raphael could help but stare at the way Simon’s eyes crinkled and softness of his laugh. 

“Raphael” Clary called. 

“mhm yes?” He asked and quickly averted his gaze from Simon to look at her.

“Thank you, for taking care of Simon” She smiled and winked at him. 

Raphael was caught off guard by that but composed himself “you guys are my priority now, I have to make sure all of you are okay”

She nodded and went back to her seat. 

“Seriously thank you, Raphael, you didn’t have too” 

“I promised your mother I’d take care of you when I spoke to her, I’m fulfilling my promise to her”


End file.
